Life changes in a blink of an eye or a plan
by It's-All-About-The-Stories
Summary: I didn't have a good life growning up father dided when I was young and mom moved in radom boyfriends things got out of hand whe I was 16 and thats how I eneded up staying with my best friend Becky Orton and how this idea I marry her brother Randy Orton to get away came about there was only one way I was getting away and this was it .SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARYS IT WILL BE GOODPROMISE
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

My name is Spencer and my story starts back when I was 16 years old and my home life wasn't that great since my mom moved her boy friend in to our house lets just say he has wondering eyes and it isn't for people his age know it's for me I have tried to tell my mother but she doesn't believe me .

I guess that's why I am staying with my best friend Becky Orton yes Orton she is the only other person that knows what has happened to me well her and her mother and father Becky and I have been friend's since the third grade and we've always been there for one another she's my rock I don't know if I would have gotten this far without her .

I started staying here two weeks ago when Tom's (My mom's boyfriend )became more of touching I would walk by and he would turn into me and run his nasty hands down my side or back and of course my mom being stoned at the time would get mad at me and send me to my room .

Well one night she sent me to my room and must have passed out and Tom came into my room and blamed me for his hard on and told m to fix it for him as he tried to push my head in to his crotch luckily whatever my mom was on Tom was on to so I pushed him and he fell I grabbed my bag which is always packed for when I had to leave in a hurry and my purse and cell phone and made it out of my bed room door and out of the house and into my car .

I called Becky as soon as I got far enough away from my house she didn't answer my first call and then I remembered her brother Randy was coming back in to town because they had a show here in the next couple of days her brother Randy works in the same company as her Father and Grandpa and Uncle had he works for the WWE.

I guess I should have been watching because I never saw it coming Tom had gotten in his car and came to find me and he did find me informally he was to wasted to stop his car so he rammed my car to get him to stop I hit my head and felt my blood start to drip into my eyes when I felt my door being ripped open and I was pushed into the backseat I thought my worst nightmare was going to happen to me Tom was pulling at my top and I was fading he ripped my shirt and had his nasty hands on my body and was reaching for my belt when I felt him get ripped away from me and I heard my best friend saying my name as Tom ran away I guess her and her family were on the way back from dinner and they saw my car .

Like I've said I owe everything to that family for saving my life that night without them Tom would have raped me and maybe even killed me I heard Becky's mom tell someone to call 911 and then nothing everything went black and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed and my mother was nowhere to be found no I looked to my right and Becky and her mom were sitting there .

They told me Tom had gotten away by the time police got there and to my house both my mom and Tom were gone and they didn't know where they had went .

Over the next two days my life changed a lot since I was only 16 I couldn't stay by myself and they started talking about social workers and being placed in to a home I couldn't believe my mother choose some guy over me okay who am I kidding of course she did .

I was packing my bag from the hospital getting ready to go who knows where when Becky's parents Elaine and Bob came in to the room they sat me down and asked me if I wanted to come stay with them yeah I owe them everything I didn't know two people could open their hearts for someone who wasn't their own child but I am so grateful they did .

After I left the hospital my life got so much better my grades improved and I had a steady job I was doing really well and it lasted like that for almost a whole year one night I was closing up the deli when a car pulled in to the drive way and just sat there the doors were all locked and I knew no one could get in but something about it gave me the chills and I called Becky off of the delis phone while I was getting 911 all set up on my cell phone I told her that there was a strange car in the parking lot just sitting there and asked er to stay on the phone with me until I finished closing up but she wouldn't hear it she told me that Randy and her would come down and make sure everything was okay .

I tried telling her that it was fine they didn't have to do that but she said that they were already leaving and would be here in 10 minutes to stay inside and they would be there in a few she stayed on the phone with me until they got there we were just talking you could tell she was trying to keep my mind off of things I looked out the front window and saw that whoever was in the truck had gotten out and was approaching the front door .

She told me that they were two minutes away and that they would be there as soon as possible I was scared to say the least but as the person started banging on the door I saw there face and my heart stopped it was Tom and he looked higher than anything and I was guessing the other person in the truck was my loving mother .

I told Becky that it was Tom and she cussed saying that they were stuck someone had set a car on fire and they were trying to get there I saw Tom pick up a rock and I knew that he was going to smash the door I told her this and made her promise she wouldn't come in if they were too late I didn't want her to see me if something happened she heard the door come crashing down and I dropped the phone running to the bosses office and locking he door .

I guess in my hast to get away I dropped my phone and the delis phone because I was in the office and Tom was banging on the door I knew that door wasn't going to hold much longer it was just a handle lock and I knew there was going to be nothing to stop him this time then I remembered the panic alarm in the office and pushed it the banging stopped as soon as the alarm started .

I stayed in the office until the cops got there and as soon as I saw Becky come running in not caring what anyone said I collapsed crying and shaking I didn't realize Randy pick me up and carry me to the car with Becky right behind us .

I do remember Elaine come running out followed by Bob asking what happened Becky filled them in as Randy helped me to my room he let me sit down but stayed like he was waiting for me to break and break I did it was like everything came out all the fear I heard Becky come in and pull me in to a hug I had just started to feel safe again and they were back nothing there was nothing that could keep me safe from them no one knew how long they had followed me and what they would do to get to me .

Becky stayed in my room with me that night she only left to get something to eat and go to the bathroom during the night Becky feel asleep but I couldn't sleep knowing they were out there I saw Randy pass my room a couple of times during the night and look in I didn't know what I was going to do and never did i think my life could get any worse than this night but I was wrong and by the next Friday I was proven wrong .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU **


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

It had been two weeks since the scene at the deil happened and I was just starting to feel safe again I hadn't seen Tom since that night but I always felt like someone was watching me I don't know what it was it was just that feeling you get when you're being watched .

My shift at the deil got changed no more closing by myself they moved me to days and most times I was leaving as Becky was coming on Randy gave Becky a ride when ever he was free so it ended up with him dropping her off and taking me home .

Like I said it had been two weeks and almost everyone was still handling me with kid gloves like if they said the wrong thing I would crack and break and they wouldn't be able to put the pieces back together again .

Everyone but Becky and Randy that is neither one of them every treated me like I was broken not after the night two weeks ago and not after the time in my car ,my car got to say I miss it both Elaine and Bob thought it would be safer if I didn't drive anywhere by myself until they knew Tom and my mother were out of the picture and I couldn't say I blamed them I mean after what almost happened to me in that car I never want to go through again .

I was on break at work when Becky and Randy came into the deil she was early for her shift and they were both hungry Becky and I our friendship never changed she still looked at me as if I was the same person and not this broken person she just looked at me as if I was the same old Spencer and nothing had changed .

Randy and I had never really been friends he was older than Becky and I and he left for the WWE so it wasn't as if we were ever close so when he came back in to town and found out everything that was happening I really didn't think he would think anything about it other than most likely feel a little bad about what was happening to me .

So when I finished my shift an hour later and clocked out I was surprised to see him still waiting at the table Beckys shift had started 30 minutes ago I thought he woud have gone home .

"Hey what are you still doing here ?" I asked him stopping at his table

"Waiting on you ,I'll give you a ride home ."He said standing up

"You didn't have to do that I coud have taken the bus it's really not that far but thank you ."I told him

"I know but my mom would kill me if I didn't get you and something happened and besides Becky had to work and it wasn't really that long of a wait ."He said as we walked to the car

"Well I appreciate it I mean I caused all of this on to your family ." I told him

"No you didn't you didn't ask for this now come on we got to stop by the store and run a few errands to run before we head back home ."He said backing out of the driveway

"Okay ."I said looking out the window

It was wearied driving with Randy since we haven't talked that much we got done running around and on our way back to the house as we were driving I looked out the window and saw a truck that had been at almost all of our stops today I didn't want to sound like I was crazy so I didn't say anything to Randy I decided that it was in my head and that I had nothing to worry about there wasn't anyway that they would be following us again but I couldn't help but keep looking out the window every turn we took they would take now I was getting nervous and I think Randy could tell .

"Hey what's wrong are you alright ?" Randy asked me

"Yeah I mean no I think that this truck is following us I've seen it at almost every stop we've made ." I told him

"Are you sure ?" He asked me

"I swear I didn't want to say anything at first because I wasn't sure but now I know it is following us ." I told him

"Okay just relax nothing is going to happen we'll just drive around and see what he does ."He told me

"Okay ."I said

"Alright we'll just turn into the mall and go walk around for a little while and there is a car rental place right next door so if whoever is in that truck stays in the truck I'll just rent you a car and you can go drive home and I'll com get the car ." He said pulling in to a parking spot

"Okay ." I said as we got out of the car

Randy acted like he was tying his shoe just to see if the truck was following us and sure enough it was it pulled into the malls parking lot and parked row ahead of us the driver had a Black hoodie on with some sun glasses to say I was scared would be an under statement and it's not something that went undetected by Randy.

"Hey nothing is going o happen I'm right here and no one is going to touch you ."He said

"I just don't know why this is happening why am I so special?" I asked him

"I don't know Spencer but I do know that while you're with me whoever is in that truck won't touch you ." He said

We walked around the mall for a while which just so you know wasn't to easy for Randy a few people would stop and looking twice at him but no one really stopped us we spent time going into random stores okay one store wasn't random as we were walking down the court-yard we passed Hanna Pet Society and I stopped in my tracks causing Randy to turn around suddenly .

"What Whats wrong ?"He asked

"They're so cute let's go in ."I said pointing at the puppies

" You almost gave me a heart attack ."He said laughing and following me into the store

As soon as we went in a worker came up to us and started asking us a whole bunch of questions unforcentilly our fun was short-lived when I looked up and out of the window I saw my mom and Tom walking by luckily they didn't look in butt Randy saw the look on my face and looked out the window .

"Is that them ?" He asked me

"Yeah that's tom and my mom."I said standing up

"Okay hold on ." Randy said going to the door

"So miss do you see one you think you could talk your boyfriend into getting we could set up a room to see if you guys bond ." A store worker said

"Oh he isn't my boyfriend but actually they're all so cute I'm not sure yet ."I told him smiling

"No problem take your time no rush ."The worker said walking away

"Hey they're coming back down this way I don't know if they know where we went but I don't think we can get out of here without them seeing us ."Randy said coming back over

"I have an idea ."I told him looking at the dogs

" Okay what is it ?" He asked me

"Just get one of the workers to come over and tell him whats going on ." I said picking up a dog

"How would that work ?" He asked me flagging down a worker

"Because they have rooms you can go into so you can spend time with the animal ."I told him as the worker came over

Randy told im what was happening and the worker understood and let us sit in the employee room which had only one window that had blinds on it so we could see but didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us ,we got in the room just in time because as the worker closed the door Tom and my mom walked in .

Luckily for us the employee room had a backdoor that lead us to the parking lot and we got to the car before Tom and my mom got back to their truck the only thing I was thankful for was that hopefully they didn't know where Randy's parents house was so maybe I would be safe for now .

We had spent so much time at the mall that it was almost time to get Becky since she was only working a half of a shift today I felt bad seeing is how dinner was still in the back of the car that I said that I would pay to take everyone out to dinner tonight of course they said no that we would go out but to save my money and not to be silly .

Becky and I were in our room getting ready for dinner when all hell broke lose all of a sudden there was loud banging on the front door and yelling coming from outside I knew that voice it will be a voice that will haunt me forever .

It was my mom and she wasn't alone she had Tom with her and they had come to take me home even if it was against my will .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU **


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to let everyone know that my laptop crashed and I can't get it to turn back on so I don't know when I'll be able to update the stories again I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

I was up in my room finishing my homework when I heard pounding on the door when I went to the top of the stairs I could see that my mom and her boyfriend standing there they were having what looked like a heated talk with Becky's mother and father I didn't even know Randy was behind me until I felt him pulling me back .

"Go into your room don't answer the door to anyone but me okay ?" He said walking me back to my room

"What about Becky ?" I asked him

"She will be fine it will only make things worse if you go down there now ."He said closing the door

I stayed in my room until I heard my mother start yelling again I knew that the ortons I knew that this would all go away if I went downstairs I was the one they wanted and if they got me they would leave them alone .

I knew this could end badly for me but I knew it was what I had to do .

"Mom stop yelling I'm right here ."I said as I came down the stairs

"Spencer go back upstairs "Becky's mom said

"No come down here we are leaving ."My mom said

"Its fine they'll leave as soon as I talk to them so fine I'll talk to them ."I said walking towards the kitchen

"Spencer I don't know what you have you talk to me about your only seventeen you have no choice in the matter you are leaving with us and we are getting the hell out of this town ."My mother said

"Okay just please listen to me I am doing well in school and I have a job please let me stay until the end of this term and then I will go with you willingly ."I said

"No there is no way you are staying here out of the question ."She said

"Just listen it wont be hard to switch school then and I can save up money and help you pay rent just please let me stay until January please mom ."I said

"If I let you stay you'll come with us willingly an you'll have money for us ?" She asked me

"Yes I swear at least two thousand."I told her

"You know Spencer that sounds like an okay idea to me but you will answer when I call and trust me little girl I will be checking in on you ."She said

"That's fine I'll do whatever you want just let me stay ."I said

"Fine you can stay but don't think you're off the hook I'll be watching so don't get cute got that ?" She asked standing up

"Yes ."I said standing up

"No you stay in here I don't need you to try to be a whore around Tom just remember I'll be watching ."She said turning and leaving

I sat back down watching my mother and tom leave I only bought myself three months but I was hoping that would be enough to come up with another plan.

"That was smart getting he to let you stay ."I jumped as I heard Randy behind me

"I didn't know you were there."I told him

"I was listening from the back stair well I didn't want to leave you alone with her ."He said

"Yeah I bought a few months just don't know what I am going to do when those are up ."I said

"everyone will come up with an idea don't worry about it ."He said sitting down beside me

"I hope so ."I said looking at him

"Hey have you not met my sister ?"He asked laughing

"Yeah kind of my best friend ."I said laughing

"Well then you should know she isn't letting you go anywhere and will come up with a plan if she doesn't have one already ."He said

"She does well she has the start of a plan sort of ."Becky said walking over

"Okay want to share ?" Randy said

"Sure but you two can't freak out remember I said this was only the start of the plan ."She said

" Okay ."We said

"Alright Randy you Get Spencer pregnant then you tow get married ."She said

"WHAT !?" How why would that be a plan I asked

"Just give me some time I'll figure it out ."She said leaving

"And you sad she would come up with a plan ."I said turning to randy

""Hey she's your best friend ."He said holding up his hands

"Well she is your sister that s blood ." I aid laughing

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

I was sleeping in my bed when I felt one side dip I knew it could only be one person .

"Go away ."I said without opening my eyes

"How did you know it was me I mean I could have been Randy coming in to tell you he thinks my idea is a good one .''Becky said

"Beck there is only three other people in this house and I know none of them would come into my room and crawl into bed with me .""I told her

"You never know like I said Randy could come around to this whole idea ."She said

"Why are you so stuck on this idea I mean you like came up with this idea and you ran with it ."I said

"No I just think it is a good idea I mean if you're married then they can't touch you ."She told me

"Okay it's not even that part getting married as crazy as that part is you said he should get me pregnant Becky don't you see how crazy that sounds ?"I asked her

"Yes I know that part is crazy but its the only way they will marry you guys ."She said

"I know and I know you were just trying to help but I just don't think it's going to work I mean your brother is well he's hot and do you really think he wants me tagging along messing up his life ?" I asked her

"Okay one gross he is not hot and two you never know I mean Spencer You are pretty hot yourself you never know he might go for it if you were okay with it ."She told me

"Becky I know you think that this plan is the end all end all of plans but maybe we should start thinking of another plan I mean even if that means I go back with them I will be okay I promise you that ." I told her

"No that isn't even a thought let me talk to Randy and while I am at it I'll try coming up with another plan ."She said turning to leave

"Becky I never said I wanted to do the idea with Randy ."I said stopping her

"Yes but I know you and I know him I think this could work if you really don't want me to talk to him then I wont but I really do think it will work so should I talk to him or not ?"She asked me

"You can talk to him but if he says no then that's it don't try to guilt him in to it okay ."I said

"Okay." she said turning to leave

**TWO DAYS LATER **

I knew Becky had talked to Randy so over the last two days I had made it a point to make myself busy when either one of them were around today was easier because Becky had a double shift and her parents were spending a few days away I had thought I was the only one in the house since the WWE had a showing in a couple of days so I thought he had went to see them and get ready for the show that was before I heard someone walk in to the kitchen behind me .

"So I can't help but feel like you have avoided me ?"

"What do you mean I have just been busy ."I said turning around to face Randy

"Really that's funny I mean you haven't been in any of the rooms I walk into ?"He asked smirking

"You can stop smirking I haven't been, I just am trying to figure things out with school and work and I mean I do have a life outside of here ."I said trying to walk past him

"Now that could be true but I think you haven't really been around because of Beck's plan I mean it just seems wearied that the day after she came up with it you suddenly get "Super"busy but today you thought everyone was gone and you have nothing to do ."He said stepping in front of my path

"That isn't true I have been around your mom and dad and Becky and I have plans to do something Saturday when we're both off ."I told him

"So you are just staying away from me than ?"He asked with that stupid smirk

"You know your face is going to get stuck like that ."I told him walking in to the living room

"Spencer really why are you avoiding me ?" He asked following me

"I'm not I mean I'm not trying to I swear it's just now since she told us about her "Plan" I just feel weird for some reason and then the other day she said something and now I don't know I don't know how to act around you so I was just trying to give you space ."I said in one breath

"Okay fo one thing you shouldn't feel wearied it was Beck's plan not your's and for another thing if you're wondering if she asked me again the next morning ."He said

"She did?"I asked him

"Yeah she did and I gave her an answer but told her not to tell you because I wanted to but you have pulled a disappering act for the last two days ."He told me

"Okay just so you know I didn't ask her to go ask you I mean she jus-''I was telling him something when he kissed me

"Finally !"We heard as the front door closed

We both separated to say I was in shock was a understatemeant I got up and went up to my bed room as I made my way up the stairs I heard Becky and him talking .

"You have the worst timing ."Randy told her

"How didn't you tell her that you would do it ?" She asked him

"No she was freaking out so I just kissed her and then you well you know what you did."He told her

"Wait so you just kissed her are you crazy you know she is shy dude go talk to her and by talking to her I don't mean put your tounge in her mouth ."She told him

"I know I'm going"I heard Randy say

I made a beeline for my room and ten seconds after I got in there I heard knocking at my door .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

I heard knocking on my door I knew after Randy and I had just kissed I couldn't hide forever and I knew he wasn't going to go away .

"Come in " I said as I opened my door

"Hey I wanted to talk to you and say I am sorry for just kissing you like that but there is something I wanted to tell you but I think since I did just kiss you, you can tell what I wanted to tell you ."He said following me to my bed and sitting down

"I'm not sure what were you going to tell me ?" I asked him smiling

"Really you're going to make me say it ?"He asked

"Yes I am I mean you could have tried to tell me anything and then just kissed me ."I told him

"Fine I'll say it the other day Becky came to me and asked again and after she explained it to me I started to see why this could be a good idea and I wanted to tell you that if you were okay with it then I would do it ."He told me

"Randy are you sure I mean that means getting married and getting me pregnant are you sure you really want to do this ."I asked him

"I know what it means and I am sure we could make it work I mean I know I am okay with it if you are ."He told me

"If you're sure than it's okay by me to ."I told him

"You do know that means one of us has to tell Becky that we are going with her plan ?" He asked

"Okay I'll tell Becky but you get to tell your parents .''I told him laughing

"Hey wait one second since we got interrupted do you want to finish wait I tried to start ?"He asked me smiling

"Nice try cassava but I bet Becky has her ear up to the door waiting to barge in here ."I told him opening the door to see Becky standing there

"Oh high guys I was just checking to make sure everything was okay ."She said

"Okay so just so you know we are going to go with your plan ."I told her walking out the door

"I knew you would I am happy for you two but who's telling mom and dad ?"She asked

"Oh see I told you so Randy is telling your parents ."I said laughing

"Wait a minute how is this even you just walk by and tell her and she is just okay with it ."Randy said coming down he stairs behind us

'Hey it's what you said I tell Becky and you handle your parents ."I told him laughing

"Yeah I think I drew the short end of the stick."He sai shaking his head

**THREE WEEKS LATER **

The last three weeks have gone really good Randy asked me to have dinner with him yesterday it was our tenth date it went well we went to David busters had some wings and played a few games it was fun just spending time with him since we were going to get married in a month and half we also have worked on this whole getting me pregnant thing knowing that I had to be pregnant before they would marry us was just making everything more stressful.

We were sitting in the living room when there was a knock at the door Becky answered the door.

"Spencer you got some flowers now I love my brother and everything but this is corny ."Becky said carring them back in the room

"Thanks sis but I didn't send them ."Randy said

"Well there's a card Spencer read it maybe Randy has some competition ."Becky said handing me the flowers

"_Dear Spencer six weeks two days and ten hours until I get to touch you again trust me Randy you have no competition_ ."I said after reading the card

"Okay that is creepy and I think you two should move this plan along quickly ."Becky said

"I know I wonder if there is a way to get around the pregnant thing I mean I don't know at least then we could be married then they wouldn't be able to touch you ."Randy said taking the card

"This is crazy seriously what in the hell is so special about me I mean can't he move on I mean come on I can't be that memberal."I said taking the card back and throwing it in the trash can

"Don't worry about it Spencer I will call the chapel and see if there is any way around it or if they check ."Becky said getting out here laptop

"Thanks I'm to go up to my room and try to forget that there is some prev out there that is lusting after me ."I said making my way up the stairs

**BECKY'S P.O.V**

"Go up thee with her dumb dumb ."I told Randy

"I think she wants to be alone ." Randy told me

"Maybe but she doesn't need to be alone now ."I told him

"Okay try looking in to that chapel thing and I'll go check on her ."He told me

"Randy wait I have to ask you something you said see if we could get around this whole pregnancy thing are you hoping for that I mean I hope you aren't just doing this for me ."I asked him

"Becky she is your best friend and maybe at first that was what it was but not now I wouldn't be trying to get her pregnant just to do you a favour ."He told me

"You're right she is my best friend but you are my brother and I know that this is a bad thing now but I also don't want you doing something because you feel sorry . I told him

"Becky trust me I am not doing this just because I feel sorry I like her we get along really well now I am going to go check on her ."he said

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

I went up to my room because I felt sick I have felt sick for the last few days I didn't want to say anything untill I knew for sure when I went in my room I got the test out of my bag and went into the bathroom .

I sat there and waited those three minutes felt like a million hours when my alarm went off and I looked down and new my life would forever be different because the word pregnant was flashing up at me .

I knew I was rushing into things with Randy and for some reason I got the idea that I should just leave let this family be done with me as I went back into my room I grabbed my bag and threw some stuff into it and got my bank card I knew I could get a bus ticket I just didn't know where I was going to go I had to get somewhere that I couldn't ruin Randy's life and where Tom and my mom couldn't find me I only thought was that I had to make sure nothing bad was going to happen to this baby after I wrote Randy and Becky a note telling them why I left I grabbed my car keys and went down the back stair case I just hoped that they didn't hate me for leaving .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS !**

**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT ALL YOUR REVIEWS HAVE BEEN AWESOME THIS HAS BEEN AM IDEA THAT HAS BEEN FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE SO IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :)**

**Spencers P.O.V**

I sat there in the parking lot of the ortons house not knowing what to do should I back up and leave and never come back even though I was now pregnant I would have to raise this baby on my own and I knew I could do that this would be my bay and I knew I would never let something happen to this baby .

I must have sat in the parking lot for what felt like hours then I heard someone knock on my window as I tiurned to look I saw Bcky standing at the passager side door I unlocked the door and she got in .

"Whats up ?"She asked me

"I don't know I just think it would be better to leave and not bring all this drama on your family ."I told her

"Yeah you're right you should leave I mean it's not like any of us love you and would do anything for you so your right you should just leave ."She told me

"What ? I didn't mean it like that I know you all do ."I told her

"However before you go you should tell Randy that you're pregnant ."She said

"How did you find out ?" I asked her

"Well Randy went up to your room to check on you nd you weren't in there so he came and got me and when I chcked in your bathroom I saw the test then I looked out the window and saw your car was still here so here I am ."She told me

"Are you mad at me ?"I asked her

"No I am not mad this was always the plan I just diin't know why you felt that you needed to leave and I didn't think you would get pregnanat before we told our mom and dad ."She told me

"I know it's crazy ." I told her

"So what do you say you want to bring your bags back inside and talk to Randy ?"She asked me

"Can we go get something to eat and take a few first I mean I just found out that I am pregnanat I mean I am going to tell him I just want it to sink in." I told her

"Okay but we should invite him because if we both disapper we might have the swat team after us."She said laughing

"Okay." I said getting iut of the car with her .

"Randy I found her !"Becky said walking through the door

"Hey where did you go ?"Randy said coming down the stairs

"Just sitting outside trying to clear my head ." I told him

"Everything alright ?" He asked me

"So where are we going for dinner ?"Becky asked

"Did you two want to go out or order in ?" Randy asked us

"Go out I think that will be fun I mean we really haven't gone out since mom and dad left and then you can tell you plan on telling mom and dad you're getting married ."Becky said

"Yeah that sounds good to me I'll go get ready give me 10 minutes ."I said looking at Becky

"Yeah give me like 15 the i'll be ready ."Becky said running up the stairs leaving me alone with Randy

"So are you going to tell me whats going on I mean you two are acting strange even for you to and you look like you would rather be anywhere but here with me so what's up ?" He asked crossing his arms

"Randy I swear nothing is going on I am going to go get ready ."I told him going up stairs

**Randy's P.O.V**

Something was up something that both Becky and Spencer were trying to hide from me I knew I couldn't push Spencer to much but there was one person I owuld get to crack like an egg the same person who said we should go out when I tried to start talking to Spencer I knew I could get her to talk I just had to be as sy as those two thought they were being .

"Becky you decent ?" I asked as I knocked on her door ough

"Yeah randy come on in ."She yelled back

"Hey so you and Spencer never said where you wanted to go do you have any ideas ?"I asked her

"Not really nowhere fancy though just somewhere we could have fun ."She said

"Yeah that would be alright I mean Spencer looks like she could use some fun she looks stressed out do you know why ."I asked her

"Yes Randy I do know why but no you're not going to get it out of me if you want to know whats wrong with her get your tattooed but up walk down the hall and ask her yourself because I am not going to tell you ."She told me pushing me toards the door

"You know that hurts me that you think I would come in here just to get information out of you I know your friends and I would never ask you to rat her out ."I said faking shock

"Randy I have known you my whole life and I know that you're lieing out of your ass right now I am not going to tell you anything expect I think we should go to david busters ."She said while brushing her hair

"That place again why ?" I asked her

"Because and I quote "Maybe somewhere fun " and that place is and because there is a really fine waiter that works there ."She told me walking to her closet

"Becky I don't want to know that wait who ?"I asked her

"Randy you're sleeping with my bestfriend we're the same age why can't I get mine "She askesd me

"Okay and with that I am done ."I said standing up

"Thats what I thought ."She said as I left

I went back downstairs to see Spencer sitting in an armchair looking out a window .

"Hey ."I said walking up to her

"Oh hey you ready to go ?" She asked me

"Yeah just waitng on Becky ,she wants to go to David Busters tonight you okay with that ?" I asked her

"Yeah that sounds like fun ."She said smiling

" Yeah she thinks a waiter there is cute so shes up there getting all dolled up ."I said shaking my head

"I think I know who it is ."She said laughing

"Yeah so you think any of them are cute ?"I asked her

"Yeah totally thats why I totally slept with you ."She said standing up

"Well I mean that was really just to get you pregnant right I mean for the plan ?" I asked her

"Wow okay nice to see where your at with all of this I am going to go see if Becky is almost ready to go ."She said going upstairs

"Spencer wait why are you upset ?" I asked her

"I'm not I am just glad we got this whole thing cleared up thanks for that ."She said finishing the stairs

I don't understand why she got all upset all I did was ask her a question I mean yeah I know it wasn't the best question but she has barley talked to me since coming back in this afternoon so I didn't know how she felt but I also know that pissing her off meant that I had to deal with Becky now to and that wasn't something I wanted to deal with yeah good job Randy make the girl you're trying to get pregnant mad I thought to myself .

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I got so mad over a stupid question I mean I was a little upset that he thought that I would do something with someone else when we are trying to do this but I could see why I mean we didn't say that we would only "talk "to each other and I mean I didn't even know if Randy liked me like that for all I know he could be doing this as a favour like I thought whe he said that he would do this .

I just wish we would have talked about it before now since I am pregnant I thought as my hand felt my soon to be growing belly maybe I should just leave I mean if he thought that I could just use him like that which is something I never wanted to happen this is what I didn't want to happen and now because my home life is a mess now I found myself in this mess pregnat by a guy who for all I know has no intrest in me .

"Hey you ready to go ?" I asked Becky as I walked into her room

"Yup I all ready ."She said looking at hersef in the mirror one last time

"Cool lets go I can't wait to beat you in dance dance revaloutin ."I told her as we alked out of her room

"Are you sure that you can play that game I mean with all the jumping and everything ?" She asked

" You're right maybe I'll google it in the car just to be safe I don't even know how far along I am ."I told her

"If you want I'll go to the docors with you and help you figure out a way to tell Randy ."She said as we started down the stairs

"Yeah that would be nice but can we please stop talking about this right now I don't want him to hear ."I said as we reached the bottom

"Okay ." She told me

"Hey you ready ?"Becky asked Randy

"Yeah are you two ?" He asked her

"No I was just asking you to see yes we're ready ."She said causing me to laugh

"Let's go then ."Randy said walking out the door

"Geez what crawled up his ass ?" Becky asked

"I have no idea ." I told her following her out the door

"Oh well we'll still have fun ."She said as she got into the car

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**AT DAVID BUSTERS SPENCERS P.O.V**

Now I knew Becky would try and talk to her crush little did I know that she would disapper to the restroom about a thousand times for 25 minutes a time leaving me with Randy who still hadn't said a word to me .

I kept looking down at my menu like it was a best selling book this sucked yesterday we were good even earlier today we were talking an joking but now it felt like we were strangers both of us not talking not even looking at eachother .

Luckly the awarkward slince didn't last as our waitress came to try to take our order for the third time .

"Are you ready to order yet ?" She asked looking only at Randy

"No I am sorry our other person isn't here yet ." He told her

"Okay sweetheart no problem my name is Sarah just ask for me when you're ready ."She said

"Sorry to that took me so long so are we ready to order ?" Becky said sitting next to me

"Yes we are ."Randy said waving to Sarah

"Do you want to split some wings?" Becky asked as Randy ordered

"Yeah thats fine ."I said stacking our menus

"What would you two like to order?" Sarah asked still checking Randy out

"We would just like to split a 20 plater of spicy sweet wings and two colas ."Becky anwsered

"Hey will you let me out I have to use the restroom ?" I asked Becky as our waitress checked Randys order with him for the fifth time

"Yeah I'll come with you ."She said standing up

Becky walked over to the restrooms with me and then saw shawn the guy she likes and promised she would only be five minutes and we would walk back to the table together as I was washing my hands I looked in the mirror of course our waitress would check Randy out I mean come on he is hot and look at me I am nothing .

After I washed my hands and had my little petty party I walked out to see Becky and Shawn both laughing so I walked back to our table to see Sarah sill there and she was leaning down talking and touching Randy I had to adimt it bothered me to see her touching him I mean she could try and hold it together I mean she was at work .

I walked over to the table and she didn't even seem to notice me I grabed my bag so I could go get some air I couldn't sit there and watch him be felt up so I just walked outside I was sitting on the curb when I felt someone sit down beside me .

"Hey why are you crying ?" Becky asked me

"I didn't even know I was might just be the wind ."I said as I felt my face

"Really it isn't because that hooch is all over Randy in there ?" She asked me raising her eyebrow

"What no I don't care if he flirts with other girls we're only together for the plan I mean is still single ."I said looking away

"Okay Spence don't lie I know you have feelings for him ."She said

"It doesn't matter he dosen't feel the same maybe we should just call off this plan ."I told her wiping away another tear

"Wait why Spencer it's a little late for that your pregnanat ."She told me

"I know but I never wanted to mess up his life and seeing him tonight I saw how a baby and a marriage would do that so I could tell him I changed my mnd about this whole plan and raise the baby on my own ."I told

"No that is a horriable idea just think about it for me please lets go play a few games and have fun and be young ."She said holding out her hand

"Okay " I said taking her hand

"You wont raise this baby alone even if you and Randy don't get married ."She said walking back in

We played a few games Randy sent Becky a text when the food had arrived knowing we couldn't stay away forever we went back over there and wouldn't you know it Sarah was still there .

"Hey there you two are where did you go ?" Randy asked when we sat back down

"We just needed some air ."Becky told him

"Everything okay ?" He asked

"Yeah everything is fine ." I told him

"Excuse me Sandy I don't know could you give us some space to eat in peace ?"Becky asked

"It's Sarah and are you sure theres nothing else you need ?" She asked touching Randys arm

"I'm going to be sick ." I told Becky

"I know trying a little hard isn't she ?" Becky asked

"No Becky forreals I am going to be sick let me out ."I said standing up

I got to the bathroom just in time to get sick I couldn't believe this was my life I also couldn't believe I had let myself get feelings for Randy .

**Beckys P.O.V **

I watched as Spencer ran to the bathroom I felt bad for her it was like her life was coming apart at every turn and now she had a little baby growing in her .

"Is your little friend okay ?" Our nice waitress asked looking boeard

"Shes fine she just gets sick at the smell of despirte I mean seriously don't you have other tables to look after or is your job to grope my brother ?" I asked her

"Excus me ?" She asked

"No there isn't any excuse for you I." said walking away to check on Spencer

When I walked in to the bathroom she was leaning against the counter with her head down .

"Hey are you okay ?" I asked her getting some paper towels

"Yeah you didn't have to come in here you can go back to the table I'll be out there i a few secounds ." she tod me taking the Towels

"Yeah well I went off on our waitress so I should wait for you ."I told her laughing

"Becky what did you say ?"She asked me

"Just that you get sick at the smell of desprite ."I told her

**RANDY'S P.O.V**

i watched Spencer run off to the bathroom she didn't look to well I noticed befroe she jumped up that she had gotten really white .

The next thing I heard was my sister yelling at our waitress and going after Spencer .

"I hope your sisters little friend is okay ." Sarah our waitress said rubbing my arm again

"She is more than just my sisters little friend she is my girlfriend ."I told her without thinking

"She is wow I was going to try and give you my number well I still will incase you get tired of children ."She said

"Exucse me I would like to talk to your manager I was trying to be a nice guy and not saying anything about you touching me but you crossed a line so please leave my table and send over your manager ."I told her

"Whatever your loss." she said walking away

**SPENCERS P.O.V**

I was walking back to the table with Becky when we saw Sarah talking to an older women as she saw us she walked over with a smilie on her face being followed by the older woman .

"I am sorry if I made you angrey in some way but you had no right to bump me on your way out of the booth ."she said to me

"I didn't mean to if I did I was going to be sick didn't think you wanted to clean that up ."I told her

"Well you did but I just wanted to know if you would give Randy this he asked me for my number but I am going on lunch so you could give it to him right sweet ?" She asked

"No she won't ." Becky said taking the paper

"Becky it's fine ." I told her taking it back

"Miss I need you to gather your stuff and leave the other two people in your party can stay but I need you to leave ."the Older woman said

"What why ?" I asked her

"Because you touched one of our waitresses and she said she saw you at the bar ." She told me

"Okay 1. She already told her that she was sorry if she dumped her she was going to be sick and didn't want to get sick at the table and 2. She wouldn't be at the bar she is to young to drink and is pregnant so she can't drink ."Becky told her

"In any case I am still going to need her to leave unless you want me to call the cops ."She said crossing her arms

"No it's fine I am going ."I said walking over to the table to grab my stuff

"Are you okay ?" Randy asked me when I got there

"No I am getting kicked out ." I told him

"What why ?" He asked

"because our waitress told the manager that I was drinking at the bar and that I pushed her oh and here she said you wanted her number so here ." I told him putting the paper on the table

"Spencer wait I didn't-"I cut Randy off by saying

"No it's okay Randy I get it have a good dinner I am going to get a cab and go home ." I told him leaving

I walked out to the curb and called my cab when I got home I went to my room and layed down and just cried I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke up Randy was in my room and holding my pregnancy test in his hand Becky must have given it to him .

I guess we were going to have this talk sooner than I wanted .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES FOR SOME REASON i COULDN'T GET SPELL CHCK TO WORK BUT I WANTED TO GET THESE LAST TWO CHAPTERS UP AS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU GUYS =)**


End file.
